An organic light-emitting display (OLED) device is known as a new practical technology of the next generation flat panel display because it has excellent characteristics of self-luminescence without backlight, high contrast, thin thickness, wide viewing angle, quick response, be available for flexible panels, wide applicable temperature range, and simple structure and processing procedure etc.
The OLED device has a structure consisting of an anode (ITO), a cathode, and an organic function layer sandwiched therebetween. The organic function layer includes HIL, HTL, EML, ETL, and the like.
To expand range of applications of the organic light-emitting device and commercialize the organic light-emitting device, a technology has been developed to increase efficiency of the organic light-emitting device and reduce driving voltage.
However, the OLED device is subject greatly to temperature, and if the OLED device was used to make a panel of a television, accelerated aging of the OLED device may be resulted when encountering a heat source, wherein the largest heat source comes from a driving circuit part, and generally, the driving circuit is loaded on a flexible printed board. At present, a rear cover of an OLED television is generally made of a heat radiation material, and the flexible circuit board is bent to a side of the rear cover away from the panel, thereby preventing heat being transferred to the panel, and the heat radiation material is good for internal heat dissipation, but it still cannot avoid influence on the OLED device by the heat from the driving circuit part. After a long use, brightness of the OLED device adjacent to the driving circuit part may be lower than that in other areas, this will influence the display effect.